Nothing But My Fist
by SkyePanda98
Summary: A girl is forced to attend a Catholic school because it was the only school left that was fit for her skills. She hated it there along with the corrupt nuns and head lady. She has a mouth on her, yes, along with a patience that can only do so well in staying maintained. Because of a certain stunt she did, she was place in Ishiyama High.


**A/N: just read it! I do not own Beezlebub...**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.**

A girl sat down unprofessionally rocking back and forth on her chair, which is quite dangerous but she didn't care what so ever. It annoyed the head lady of the school and that's all she needed to enjoy herself. The teacher slammed the ruler on her desk. The girl gave the teacher a cold look. "Miss Michaels, how can you be a child of God if you behave as the spawn of Satan?" The teacher asked sternly as the girl smirked at her.

"Are you questioning the Father's creation?" The girl asked amused as the teacher was taken back.

* * *

**Name: **Skye Aida Michaels

**Birthday:** July 23rd

**Age: **15

**Height:** 5''6

**Personality: **Smatarded, Can be perverted, VERY Violent, Compassionate and caring for friends, Over-Protective, Sarcastic, Can be mean if she really wanted to, Tomboy, Dark, Artistic, Imaginative, Lazy

**Religion: **Christian

**Skin: **Light-skinned, Caramel colored

**Hair: **Dark brown, relaxed(straightened), side bang on left eye, hair is medium length

**Eyes:** Sepia

* * *

The teacher glared at the girl as the girl snorted. If you're wondering how a girl like her ended up in a Catholic school, well, the girl was just unlucky. She was really smart, but all the regular schools were already crowded, and the one school that was open and matched her skills(somewhat) was the school she attends now, and let me tell you... she HATES it there. The nuns are actually quite displeasing and the head lady is always trying to make her Catholic. The people are actually the worse excuse for the servants of God. They actually exploit their students for higher funds which are going into their own pockets, mostly the head lady. Skye gave the teacher an indifferent look.

"Can I help you, Sister?" Skye asked as the teacher growled.

"If your grades weren't as good as they are you would be gone by now..." The teacher hissed as Skye rolled her eyes.

"You should be preaching on peace and not on how much you detest me. Whenever you are angry you should ask yourself, 'what would Jesus do'." Skye said as the teacher lost it and lifted her hand up to smack the teen. Skye crossed her arms, waiting for the pissed nun to do it.

"Sister Patorishia." The head lady suddenly appeared, shocking the teacher instantly. The head lady moved towards Skye as Skye actually stood up to face the lady. The two Actually stood face to face. The head lady stared down at the girl with a cold face. "As incorrigible as this child is, she isn't worth your holy hand." Skye smiled coldly.

"Lying is a sin, Head Lady Rosheru. Her hand, as well as yours, is corrupt." Skye said in a low tone as the head lady glared down on her.

"Such a sinful mouth. You should know that respecting elders is key to maturity."

"Oh I do, as well as I do onto others that was done to me... You understand, right?" Skye said as the head lady and her stared into each others eyes full of hate. The head lady only turned her back and walked away. Skye smirked. "Pompous bitch." The class gasped and turned to Skye. Skye gave them an indifferent look. "What?"

* * *

"Seriously Skye-chan, you have to calm it down." A girl said to Skye while they were sitting in the court-yard of their school. Skye 'tcked'.

"You really think I give a certain fuck?" Skye huffed as the girl gave Skye a stern glare.

"Mou..."

* * *

**Name**: Nancy Charolette McDonald

**Birthday**: July the 13

**Age**: 15

**Height**: 5"2

**Personality**: She has the uncanny ability to change her attitude and "Personality" to fit into whatever the group needs. She can be The Jokester, the Nerd, the Wise One, the Plotter, the Evil-Doer, the Prankster, the Calm One, the Hyper One, the Mediator, the Challenger. Usually, around her best friends, she's intelligent yet bubbly, and always seems to have a book and a joke on hand. She's actually very protective of her besties, and doesn't like dresses but can wear them if they are required. Because of her ability, she is also great at drama and Plays, and can fit almost anypart- as long as it's not The Idiot. You usually see her in blue-jeans and a plain, dark-blue shirt. (Ha! beat that!)

**Religion**: While she doesn't practice religiong herself, she loves to learn about religions and compare them to others just to fluster people. She also likes to see how astronomy is thrown into the mix, but usually keeps this to herself. If someone talks bout religions, she just smiles and nod, and if they ask her what she belives in she replies" I Belive that other people believe."

**Skin**: White, litte bit tanned.

**Hair**: Brown and shoulder-length, usually up in a low pony-tail. She has ragged bangs, but she manages to pull the whole thing off as looking neat somehow.

**Eyes**: Warm honey-brown

* * *

"Nance... Seriously, I'm fine..." Skye sighed while stretching. Nancy folded the magazine that she was reading and whacked Skye on the back of her head with it. Skye grabbed the back of her head. "Ah! Nande?!" Nancy gave her a stern look.

"That's your punishment for causing a scene in there." Nancy stated while unfolding her magazine and reading it again. Skye glared softly at her.

"Nance... You seriously think of me as a delinquent... Right?" Skye said as Nancy's eyes widened as she shook her head rapidly.

"Iie, Skye-chan. It's just that you like to get your point across in a snarky manner! You have to use your intelligence against them instead of just your mouth." Nancy explained as Skye dusted off her plaid uniform skirt.

"I thought you, out of all people would support me." Skye said while glancing at Nancy and Nancy froze. Nancy closed her magazine.

"I... I do support you... It's just that, that school..." Nancy turned to Skye. "Our school, is a ticket to a wonderful college for us... Mostly for you..." Skye crossed her arms. "Skye, I want the best for you, but if you keep acting the way you are, you are going to wind up in a crappy school where there are no opportunities what so ever. If there were more good schools open, hell, I'll probably be cheering you on when you're insulting the bitch, but there aren't any good schools left." Nancy explained as Skye sighed.

"There are good schools left."

"Yeah... But none that matches our criteria..." Skye turned to Nancy who smiled at her.

"Skye, I love you... Please behave yourself..." Nancy pleaded as Skye rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I will." Skye said while standing up when a huge sudden wind came, blowing her skirt in multiple directions. Skye tried to keep the skirt down while some male lookers came to see the sight. Skye glared at them. "Da'fuck are ya'll looking at?!" Skye hissed as they scurried away. Nancy only shook her head while laughing.

* * *

**The Next Day...**

Skye and Nancy were walking to school together where a certain sight angered the both of them. There were posters of Skye with words like 'heathen' and 'Satan's Spawn' written on them. Skye laughed. "Wow, this is the best that they can do?" Skye said amused until one certain poster made her boil. There was a poster of Nancy that stated 'Satan's Little Helper'. Nancy frowned.

"What did I do...?" She asked as Skye turned to her with a cold look. Nancy's eyes widened because she knows the look Skye is giving her right now and it was not a good one.

"Iie, Nancy-chan. The question you should be asking, is 'what is Skye about to do'." Skye said in a smooth tone and Nancy panicked. Skye jumped really high and tore down a poster and marched into the school searching for the head lady's office. Once she found it, she kicked the door open, stunning the visitors and not the head lady what so ever. Skye walked right in with her eyes never leaving the head lady. The head lady sighed.

"Miss Michaels, can you not see that we have visitors here?" Head Lady asked as Skye flicked the poster.

"Please, as if I care for your corrupt actions. What I want to know is-" Skye shook the poster, "what is this?" Skye asked as the head lady gave a bored look.

"Well, it appears to me that it is a picture of Miss McDonald. What of it?" Skye slammed her hands on the head lady's desk and gave the head lady a look that actually left her stunned.

"'What of it' you ask?" Skye asked in a low tone afterwards laughing darkly. Nancy only watched, hoping that Skye would cool down sooner of later. "The fact that you bring someone irrelavent to our problems, is 'it'. I don't give a single damn about you or you heathen followers detest for me, but as soon as you bring someone dear to me into the mess is fucking un-called for!" Skye hollered while sliding everything off the head lady's desk forcefully. The head lady only breathed heavily, wondering if the girl is going to attack her or not. Skye took a deep breath and stood up properly while dusting herself. "Wow... That was boisterous of me... Do forgive my manners." Skye said while exiting the office and leaving the visitors stunned. Then, Skye stopped in her tracks. "Oh... By the way, I suggest for you along with your visitors and students to evacuate this place... I give you give a minute head start." Skye said while continuing to leave the office along with the school. Once she was out, Nancy ran up to her.

"Skye-chan! Oh dear God! Why would you do that? What in the name of hell is wrong with you?! I don't care for what that poster says!"

"But I do... Thirty seconds..." Skye said blankly while glancing at her. Nancy blushed while shaking her head in fury.

"No! Skye, remember what I said yesterday about opportunities?" Nancy asked and Skye laughed.

"yeah... Now I have an opportunity right now to give this bitch hell! Twelve seconds..." Nancy sighed.

"You care for me that much that you are willing to risk your future for me?" Nancy asked with a smile on her face and Skye gave her a carefree grin.

"Of course! You're like a sister to me man! One!" Skye with all of her might, charged at the school and punched it as if she was a bull charging for something. It was quiet for a few seconds, but then the school slowly began to crumble. Skye jump back by Nancy as Nancy was just stupefied. Nancy turned to Skye with wide eyes.

"What the FUCK did you just do...?!" She asked as Skye wrapped an arm around her shoulder and walked on with her.

"Nothing~! I'm starving..." Skye said leaving the sound of screaming human beings rushing out for their lives behind.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, another story... My mind can't help himself! I had this idea in my head for over a year. This one of Beezlebub based. Who I fancy in this anime? Why don't you guess?! Lol I'll give you guys a hint: it's not Oga. But, you'll figure it out while reading it xD hope you guys enjoy! You too Imouto!**

**Guys! Read Pygolampida Ankathi Alepou Dai's story 'Twisting a Fox's Fate'. It is AWESOME! If you insult her I'll kill you :D seriously... Don't do it...**

**Anywaya... Read a Reviewa!**

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
